Tom Clarke
Thomas Clarke '''(born March 17, 1988), widely known as '''Sparkles*, is lead singer and keytar player for the Bristol-based rock band Area 11 and one of the two band members working at the YogTowers, the other being Alex Parvis. He works at the YogTowers as a music and video production manager. Sprinkles* is Sparkles* female persona. Quotes *Sparkles*: "I can't remember how do you make mushroom soup." Turps: "Put the mushrooms above the bowl." Sparkles*: "Yeah, but that's what I did... maybe it's to surround a bowl with mushrooms? Or maybe just a singular mushroom but surrounded with several bowls." *"You know what, Turps? There's really not much chance of me surviving much longer, so...I've got this ender pearl, I might as well go out on my own terms. (Throws the Ender Pearls) Goodbye, cruel woooooorld!" *"Ooh, who's the real king of sparkles? It's me." (After killing CaptainSparklez) *"He's probably gonna try and run awa- no, he's not, he's coming for me. C'mon Panda, let's go!" *"Now the question is, there's a creeper over there. I could use this enderpearl to try and get high, but the last time I tried to use an enderpearl in this game, I *blows up* fuck... fuck..." Parv: "Wow..." Sparkles*: "...fuck." Parv: "...wow..." *Sparkles*: "I really, really like J-Rock... yeah" *"Parv, why are you so great, I am such a noob" *[[Martyn Littlewood|Martyn] and Turps' Just Dance 4 session] "Oh my god, I'm so hard." Trivia *Sparkles* hasn't personally revealed his name, but it was first revealed by Parv in 11 Minutes with Area 11 Volume 1 . *People often mistake Sparkles* for CaptainSparklez, a popular American YouTube gamer, for obvious reasons. *Sparkles* appeared in The Survival Games series and was partnered with Turpster. He also appeared in Crown Conquest, with Parvis. *Sparkles* is an anime fanboy, along with Martyn and Strippin. Sparkles* has stated his favourite show is Sword Art Online, he is also a fan of Code Geass. *He has an account on this wiki: User:Ghostofsparkles. *During the Christmas livestreams of December 2012 Tom formed team Sparkles* a group of programmers who he met on twitter. Team Sparkles* made many overlays and counters which were later put on the livestream. *He is a Renowned Smooth Jazz Deployer, deploying smooth jazz at 11:30 sharp every night during the 2012 Christmas Charity Livestream *He admited on the Yogscast Christmas livestream 10/12/2012 admited that he thought Euphemia sounded better sped up and that when his voice was sped up he sounded like a hot chick. *Sprinkles* is his female alterego. *It is also a newly revealed fact that Sparkles* only owns stripey jumpers. *He is a huge fan of t-shirts with cassettes on them. Gallery Sparklesworkinghard.jpg|Sparkles* working hard on the new album of Area 11. Sparkle5.png|Sparkles*' Minecraft skin. sparkles_bg.png|Sparkles*' Yogscast avatar. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Sparkles* being spied on by Martyn. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* with Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* is attacked by a wild Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles TeaBagged.png|Sparkles* getting teabagged by Duncan. Christmas Live stream 2012 Sparkles.png|Sparkles* blowing kisses to all his fans Sparkles twitch.tv.png Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Staff Category:Music